


Heartwood

by UndercoverWaterMoon



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam Ogling, F/M, Hannamir, Hot sweaty sex, Jalton, Sappy Jaz, Sweaty Adam, The Tree Was Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/pseuds/UndercoverWaterMoon
Summary: Adam decides to cut down a dangerous dead tree in his yard before Jaz arrives. But, Jaz is unexpectedly early.Alternate summary, per logictron: Adam chops wood. Jaz has feelings about it.





	Heartwood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, inspired by the video Mike Vogel posted a few weeks ago of himself cutting down a dead tree in his backyard. Naturally, that amount of inspiration can't be wasted, so here you go.
> 
> Dedicated to #TheFab5 (logictron, chibisere23, Kyrie Anne, and iCarryyourheart16) for patiently waiting as I kept promising shirtless-Adam-ogling fic, but kept deleting and editing every time I made progress lol. You guys are the best!
> 
> Thanks to logictron for the beta! :)
> 
> And thanks to the naming queen, Kyrie Anne, for coming up with the perfect title!!
> 
> Enjoy!

The cabin’s wide back porch is Adam’s favorite thing about leave in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Well, maybe his second favorite. The peace and quiet would probably rank first, if he was forced to choose. A majestic line of oak and hickory trees sprinkled with shrubs and wildflowers greets him as he steps out onto the porch through the wide kitchen double doors, steaming cup of coffee in hand.

 

It’s still early-7:15 am or so-and he takes a deep breath, smiling fondly at Patton who’s been out sniffing every inch and chasing every moving thing for almost an hour now. It’d taken a few days for the dog to acclimate. Now, after 3 full days at the cabin, Patton seems like a puppy again, full of energy, and silliness, and more of a bottomless pit than ever before.

 

“Crazy dog,” Adam mumbles affectionately as he takes a seat on the rocking chair and swings his feet up on the wood railing. It’d taken him an entire month to build it, and he’d loved every second of it. Sweeping his gaze from left to right, he sighs. There’re still a few projects he wants to tackle while he’s here, but for the first time since he’s lived at the cabin, he won’t be alone.

 

God, he can’t wait to see Jaz today.

 

It’s been 3 days since he kissed her goodbye and waved as she drove away to visit Elijah’s family. But she’ll be arriving in a few hours, to stay. Indefinitely. Adam stares at the mug in his hand, a gentle smile on his lips, remembering their first morning-after conversation barely a week ago.

 

_“Come with me, Jaz. To the cabin.”_

_“Try and stop me.”_

 

That familiar warmth spreads through him as his thoughts drift to her. It doesn’t seem real yet, that they’re finally together, on the same page. Still, he can imagine her here, sitting out every morning, drinking coffee and planning their day. Adam thinks of walking through the hardware store with her, maybe holding hands, picking out new cabinets for the bathrooms, or some light fixtures. The barn could use a coat of paint, and the roof is due for some maintenance, but right now all he cares about is having Jaz here. He’ll let her choose the itinerary. Home improvement projects may have to wait.

 

A loud crackling noise breaks him out of his thoughts, and seconds later Patton is racing in his direction as a heavy white oak branch hits the ground, scattering dry leaves everywhere.

 

Patton pushes his wet nose desperately under Adam’s arm, searching for a hiding spot.

 

“Alright, alright,” he says with a laugh. “Some guard dog you are. Just a dead branch, silly.”

 

Rubbing the mutt’s head, Adam takes a sip of his coffee as he narrows his eyes at the dead tree, considering the options. Jaz, Hannah and Amir are due at the cabin around noon, and he thinks that should be enough time to take care of his backyard problem. Maybe he’ll even have time to chop up the trunk and clean it up for some woodwork he has in mind.

 

Decision made, Adam doesn’t waste time and heads inside to change into working clothes, which really means old worn jeans, working boots, and an ancient Eagles hat he’s had for a decade. Jaz might still be sleeping, but he chances her wrath anyway and sends her a text.

 

_Good morning. Can’t wait to see you today. Love, Adam._

 

Five minutes later, she hasn’t replied. The ninja takes her sleep seriously, he thinks, chuckling as he takes a swig of his water bottle before walking out the backdoor and toward the old red barn. Honestly, he’s glad Jaz is getting some ‘quality rest’, as Amir says. Sleep will be low on the priority list once he gets his hands on her again.

______________________________________________________

 

Jaz stares out the window as they turn the corner, and the cozy cabin comes into view. She’s been here many times before, but it’s different today. A smile tugs at her lips as her mind races in anticipation. She can hardly wait to see Adam again. Closing her eyes, she can almost feel his calloused hands on her skin, his lips exploring her own, his breath on her ear as he whispers...

 

“Top answer yet?” Amir asks from the driver’s seat, startling Jaz out of her thoughts. They’re 2 hours early.  

 

“No,” Jaz replies, smiling as she taps the phone screen and reads his last message. “Would you stop worrying? He probably just misplaced his phone, or accidentally put it on silent. You know how Top is on leave.”

 

Oh, they all know. It’s like flipping a switch. The moment debriefs are done he turns into this gregarious, laidback mountain man. _You know how to find me_ it’s his dismissive response every time.

 

The car comes to a stop, and Jaz is on her way to the front door in seconds.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” Amir says, smiling as he watches Jaz stalk toward the cabin. Hannah reaches over from the passenger seat and threads her fingers with his.  

 

“Can you blame her?” she asks with a knowing look.

 

“No. Not really,” Amir replies, shaking his head. “I’m just glad they finally stopped fighting it. They deserve to be happy.”

 

“Yeah. They do.” Smiling, Hannah leans over, presses her lips to Amir’s. They’ve been together almost a year, and this week, they’ll be celebrating in style. A luxurious and peaceful resort and spa - about an hour south of here- awaits them, and Hannah can hardly wait.

 

“Go on in.” Amir says. “I’ll bring Jaz’s bags inside.”

 

Nodding, she moves to open the passenger door, giving Amir’s hand a final squeeze before letting go.

 

______________________________________________________

 

When Adam doesn’t answer the door, Jaz tries his cell again. Voicemail. Patton barks once and scratches at the door from the inside, but then she calls his name and the barking turns into a desperate, high-pitched whine. Scrolling through her text messages, she searches for the front door code Adam had sent her a couple days ago. Hoping the deadbolt isn’t in place, Jaz presses numbers on the keypad and grins as the green light flashes.

 

The dog jumps in delight the moment she opens the door, and after an affectionate greeting, she calls out to Adam one more time. Nothing.

 

Adam’s truck is in the driveway, so she figures he might be in the shower, or maybe out back. Making her her way through the living room, Jaz eyes the space. Sturdy, well-built furniture, but comfortable. Simple, warm accents pepper the room- a light brown striped throw against the leather couch, a dark orange lamp in the corner, a couple of dark brown pillows on the deep blue recliner.

 

Crossing into the kitchen area, Jaz can now hear the repetitive whacking sound coming from the backyard. The double patio doors are closed to keep Patton inside, but the kitchen windows are wide open above the porcelain farmhouse sink, so she walks in that direction, curious to find out what Adam is up to outside.

 

Jaz is not prepared for the sight of a sweaty, shirtless Adam Dalton, holding an axe over his head. The muscles in his arms strain as he slams the axe down, and the log splits in half. There’s a pile of wood chunks of varying sizes neatly arranged a few feet behind him, and a separate stack of firewood-sized pieces to his left. As she watches, Adam stops to wipe his brow, then leans one large hand on the axe handle to survey his progress.

 

For a few seconds he seems lost in thought, then a slow smile grows on his face, and Jaz can’t help but smile as well, wondering if he’s thinking about her. Them.

 

Adam repeats his movements a few more times- lifting, bending, swinging- and Jaz’s grip on the edge of the sink becomes almost painful as she loses herself in the way his body moves, how the backwards hat makes him look younger, almost playful. Swallowing, she shakes her head, forcing herself to relax. The ninja skills she’s perfected over time afford her many advantages. Secretly staring at an oblivious Adam is near the top of the list. Still, not even spying on him during weight training in that sweaty, gray Army shirt she loves can compare to this.

 

“Jesus...” Jaz whispers, bringing a hand to her chest as Adam walks over and grabs another log from the pile, positions it just right, then grabs the axe once again.

 

“Hey,” Hannah says behind her, and Jaz jumps a little with a gasp, startled. “Whatcha staring at?”

 

“Oh, hey. It’s….um,” Jaz fumbles with the words as Hannah comes to stand beside her.

 

“Oh,” is all Hannah says.

 

“Yeah,” Jaz replies simply, watching Adam swing his arms up, then expertly whack the wood log in front of him with that focus and intensity he brings to everything he does. Including her, Jaz thinks, and has to close her eyes for a second as her mind flashes back to Adam’s piercing blue eyes as he thrust in and out of her just a few nights ago, driving her wild with pleasure.

 

“Hey Jaz? I put your bags in the living room and...” Amir stops when he enters the kitchen as both women whirl around to face him. Hannah smiles and takes a step in his direction, but Jaz’s face is flushed and she’s trying hard to get her bearings. Curiosity has him moving immediately in their direction. “What’s out there?”

 

Jaz can’t do anything but stand there as Amir reaches the kitchen sink and looks out, just in time to see Adam perfectly split another log.

 

“I see.” Amir looks at Hannah with a raised eyebrow. Offering a somewhat apologetic smile, she presses her lips to his shoulder.

 

“Well.” Amir says plainly, looking around the kitchen as Hannah clings to his arm. “Let’s see what we have here…” trailing off, he steps toward the refrigerator and opens it. “Hmm. I’ll need some additional supplies for what I have in mind for dinner.”

 

Jaz is glued to the window again, and Amir smirks at Hannah with a nod in Jaz’s direction.

 

“Oh, right! Well, we passed a grocery store a few miles back didn’t we, babe?” Hannah says, a bit louder than necessary, and Jaz turns around at that.

 

“Yes, we did. Since we’re early, how about we go get some things, and come back later? Say in 2 hours?” Amir offers, looking at Jaz.

 

“Uh, sure. Yeah, if you--”

 

“Done. Let’s go then.” Amir all but drags Hannah out of the kitchen.

 

When the front door closes behind them, Amir doesn’t wait another second.

 

“You know, we could always change our reservations at the resort and find a cabin instead...since you seemed so enthralled with--”

 

“Shut up,” Hannah sputters with a laugh as they walk toward the car, hand in hand.  

 

______________________________________________________

 

The front door closing brings her back to reality, and Jaz immediately moves toward the back door. Carefully, she turns the knob and steps onto the porch. Not wanting to startle Adam- because she always does and he’s presently swinging a dangerous piece of sharp steel with his hands- Jaz takes a few quiet steps toward the edge of the porch, leaning against the wood beam, and waits.

 

From the moment he disappeared in her rearview mirror three days ago, she’s been dreaming about this moment, seeing Adam again. In her head, she’s planned it a hundred times. How she’ll walk straight into his arms, bury her face in the crook of his neck for a moment, inhale his scent, then bring his mouth down to hers. Or maybe she’ll jump into his arms, listen to his laugh as he catches her. A few versions of this plan have been playing in her mind all morning, but none of them accounted for the scene in front of her, and now she’s just frozen in place.

 

From the different angle now, she can appreciate his well-defined back muscles, the broad shoulders, the raised, thick veins running from his knuckles up to his forearms, those strong capable hands...god, he is absolutely stunning. How in the world did she keep her hands off him for so long? The answer to that is much more complicated than she can process at the moment, and the little brain function she’s capable of evaporates when Adam drops the axe and turns in her direction.

 

For a moment, they just stare at each other. Then, Adam is right in front of her, sweaty and a bit breathless, but he’s smiling down at her, reaching a large hand out to cup her cheek almost tenderly, and Jaz can’t hold back any longer.  

 

The soft “hey” he utters is swallowed by her mouth on his. Adam makes a low growling noise when her tongue sweeps along his bottom lip, and Jaz takes his face in her hands, holding him firmly in place as the kiss intensifies.

 

Adam’s fingers on her waist tighten, and Jaz arches into him.  

 

“Jaz...sweaty...” he mumbles the warning against her lips, moving his lower body away from her slightly.

 

“I know. Hot,” Jaz replies with a wicked smile. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, she pulls as she moves backwards. The wide wood beam stops her movement, and she looks up into Adam’s eyes, growing darker by the second.

 

“Really?” Adam asks with a raised eyebrow, but he presses against her a little more.

 

“Yes, really. Now…” Jaz drawls as she trails a soft hand up his chest. “We have 2 hours before Amir and Hannah come back.”

 

Adam’s curiosity sparks at the mention of their friends. “How long were you standing out here?”

 

Jaz offers a one-shoulder shrug, avoiding. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

 

Adam narrows his eyes. “I was cutting that dead tree down. And that’s not what I asked,” he says, widening his stance and leaning harder against her. When she licks her lips, his curiosity flies out the window, replaced by plain and simple need.

 

“I didn’t want to scare you,” she says weakly. Adam is rock hard beneath his jeans, pushing against her belly, and Jaz just can’t focus.

 

“Really.”

 

An unintelligible noise is her only response as he lowers his mouth to her neck, kissing that spot he’d quickly learned drives her a little wild. Jaz’s hand on his bare chest spreads wider, fingertips starting to dig in.

 

Adam lowers his hands to cup her ass, squeezes, and lifts. Instinctively, Jaz wraps her long legs around his waist, her arms circling his neck, and the striped maxi dress she’s wearing bunches up around her thighs.

 

“Jesus, Jaz.” Adam groans when he feels the wet heat of her center against his stomach. Jaz rolls her hips, seeking more contact, and tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth before sucking it into her mouth.    

 

“I need you, Adam,” she whispers in between kisses. “Please.”

 

They make it to the bedroom, and the moment the door closes, Jaz reaches for him. Their mouths are hungry and desperate on each other as they move toward the king-sized bed.

 

Adam breaks the kiss, moving to take off his boxers and socks. When he straightens, Jaz is just watching him, a soft smile on her face.

 

“What?” Adam asks, looping a finger under the shoulder strap of her dress, watching as the fabric slides sideways over her soft skin.

 

“Nothing. Just…” Jaz trails off when Adam moves the other strap. The black and white material pools at her feet, leaving her naked except for the black lacy thong she’d selected especially for this day.   

 

Adam pulls her in for a rough kiss, and Jaz moans at the change in pace, all thoughts forgotten for the moment. Their hands move instinctively, exploring, caressing, as they lose themselves in the sensations.

 

When she pulls away this time, breathless, eyes glazing over, Adam nudges her to lay back on the bed. Leaning forward, he slips her panties off, then kneels between her legs.

 

Adam is so hard it’s almost unbearable, but he wants to taste her just as much as he wants to be inside her, so he pushes her long legs open and runs one thick finger along her entrance. Jaz jerks at the touch, moaning in pleasure.

 

“Please, Adam...your mouth.”

 

He doesn’t make her wait, licking up and down her entrance a few times, then all the way up to her clit, alternating between circling around it and sucking.

 

“God, yes...so good.”

 

Jaz asks for more - and Adam finds it incredibly hot that she’s so vocal in bed, asking, demanding. She’s so wet for him that he plunges two wide fingers into her easily, finding a rhythm, then going back in with his mouth.

When he feels her start to move, Adam’s fingers thrust in and out faster, and her nails scrape over the muscled, heavy arm on her belly that’s holding her in place.

 

“Best.. arms...you know?” Adam chuckles at that, lifting his head to look at her as his thumb replaces his tongue on her clit. Jaz moans his name, loudly, as he speeds up his movements even more. The sounds she’s making, the way her hips push against his hand, he needs to be inside her soon or he’ll explode.  

 

“Fuck, Jaz… yeah. Come for me, baby.”

 

Jaz starts to spiral at his words, so he closes his lips around her clit again, sucking hard as her orgasm finally overtakes her.

 

Adam laps at her as she comes down from her high, then moves up her body, placing open mouth kisses on her hip bone, her stomach, between her breasts, and landing on her mouth.

 

Jaz hums in appreciation, her hands roaming over his back, tracing lazy circles. When he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, her nails dig into the taut muscles. She can’t help wrapping her legs around his waist, seeking more contact, feeling the coil of desire start to wind up again in her belly.

 

Adam drags his mouth over her jaw, down the side of her neck, enjoying the soft sounds she makes. Jaz runs her hands over the back of his neck, skimming her fingers through his hair, closing one fist at the top where the blond strands are longer.

 

The need to be inside her is overpowering, as he closes his mouth around one nipple and Jaz arches into him with a desperate cry. Jaz pushes on his shoulders, and he lets her roll them over so she’s on top.

 

“Drawer,” Adam says, angling his head in the direction of the nightstand where the condoms are. Jaz shakes her head once, then sweeps her long hair to one side as she leans down for kiss.

 

“Shot,” she whispers against his mouth.

 

“You sure?”

 

Jaz nods, then reaches back, closing her hand around his cock as she lifts her hips. “I trust you.”

 

Eyes locked on his, Jaz lowers her hips, taking him into her slowly, inch by inch. Adam fights the urge to move, knowing this will end all too soon if he does.

 

“Fuck..yes…” Jaz’s eyes lose focus and she leans forward, hands spreading wide on Adam’s chest as she adjusts, stretching around his girth.

 

Being inside her, with nothing between them -yet another ‘first’ he’s experiencing thanks to her- it catches him off guard. For a moment, Adam can only close his eyes and just..feel.

 

“Jesus, Jaz…” is all he can manage, then groans in pleasure as she starts to move faster, finding a perfect rhythm. “You’re fucking amazing.”

 

The shock of arousal when Adam thrusts up into her almost makes her self-combust. With a loud moan, her elbows buckle and she falls forward. Draped over him, breathless, Jaz begs for more.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Adam holds her down as he bends his knees for leverage, pumping into her faster, harder.

 

A minute later, Jaz’s cries fill the room as her world goes black, and Adam’s hold on her tightens as her walls clamp around his cock. Two more desperate thrusts, and he comes hard, spilling into her with a deep groan.  

 

Their labored breathing takes some time to settle, then Adam rolls them over, slipping out of her as he shifts his weight so he doesn’t crush her.

 

Eyes still closed, Jaz curls one arm around his neck, then cups his cheek with her other hand, fingers scratching over his beard.

 

Adam slides his arms under her shoulder blades, bringing their bodies as close as possible, cradling her head in his hands.

 

“I love you, Jaz. And I missed you. So much,” Adam murmurs against her lips.

 

Jaz nods with a contented sigh. It’s still a little unreal to her, hearing him say the words, knowing he truly means them. She kisses him softly before opening her eyes to find his deep, patient blue ones trained on her.

 

“Hmm...I missed you too,” she replies, sincerity shining in her eyes. It doesn’t come easily to her yet -saying I love you- but she’s trying.

 

“Yeah?” Adam asks playfully, to let her know he understands, but mostly because she just makes him feel lighter, carefree...happy. “What exactly did you miss, huh?”

 

Jaz chuckles. “That’s a loaded question. If I don’t say your sexual prowess will I hurt your feelings?”

 

“Ouch,” Adam says with a laugh, and Jaz can’t help rolling her eyes.

 

“As incredible as you are in bed...I mean, really, really amazing...” she trails off, returning his fond smile with one of her own. Adam strokes her cheek with his thumb and she takes a deep breath, briefly averting her eyes, searching for the right words.

 

“Hey...you don’t have to--”

 

“No, I…” Quickly, she interrupts him, her way of asking for time. Running her thumb over his bottom lip, she smiles, eyes roaming over his face before settling on his.

 

“I missed...watching you. Sounds weird out loud, and a little creepy? Nevermind--”

 

“No, hey. Not weird at all. Just...talk to me.” Jaz sighs at his words, because she can’t say no when he uses that soft, buttery tone on her. Closing her eyes briefly, she continues with a helpless shrug.

 

“Earlier today, when I was watching you work outside- you stopped to take a break, and then you just...smiled.” Adam tilts his head, curious, but Jaz continues on, determined to get the words out. “And I wondered what you were smiling about, and then thought maybe you were thinking about me. And that made _me_ smile.”

 

Adam opens his mouth, but Jaz stops him with a finger on his lips.

 

“I’m not good with feelings. You know that.” Adam makes a mock incredulous face.

 

“Shut up,” she chuckles, but sobers quickly, fingertips gently tracing his cheekbone. Jaz isn’t sure why, but she feels this sudden need to explain herself, to make sure he understands how much this - _he_ \- matters.

 

“At first, years ago when I joined the team, it was my job to watch you. Overwatch. Then it became habit, and I told myself it was just the sniper in me. You were the CO, and it was a tactical advantage for us to be in sync, to read each other’s minds without having to say a word. At some point even that didn’t explain it, so I thought I should be realistic, you know? Obviously, I was attracted to you. So what if I watched you a little too often, or too long? Nothing wrong with admiring good-looking males on long deployments. Just eye candy.”

 

Pausing, she meets Adam’s eyes, expecting to see amusement, maybe even a bit of male pride. Instead, she finds understanding, and warmth, and love. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continues.

 

“All those reasons were technically true, but...” trailing off, Jaz smiles ruefully, shaking her head. “It was all bullshit, really.”

 

“Yeah?” Adam murmurs, eyes wide and expectant, hanging on her every word.

 

“I watch everyone and everything for a living. Even on leave, I can’t turn it off. Observe and catalogue information at all times. But when I look at you...it’s like my brain takes a break. Relaxes, I guess. And I find myself wondering about irrelevant things like, would we have fun in a place like Disney World? Or, what is it about country music that makes you love it so much?”

 

Adam shifts, nuzzles her palm resting on his cheek. “I’m more of a Busch Gardens guy.”

 

Jaz nods once, then smiles, grateful that he gets it. Gets her. “Deal,” she whispers.

 

Adam considers her for a long moment. There’s so much he wants to say, questions of his own he’s dying to ask. But he knows his ninja well, knows how precious her trust is, how taxing it is for her to open up, be vulnerable, even with him.

 

They have three months of leave together. And deep down, he hopes they’ll have a lifetime.

 

So today, he’ll take the puzzle pieces she can give, offer back some of his own, and trust the rest will come when it’s time.

 

“So,” he says, his thoughtful smile growing into a full grin. “Eye candy, huh?”

 

“Oh my g--”

 

Adam’s mouth on hers drowns out the rest.

 


End file.
